I Dream Things That Never Were
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: AU: Bella is a dreamer, not a believer. But when she gets kidnapped one night, will she let her kidnapper in? Can this mysterious abductor teach his hostage how to love, no matter how screwed up that is? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **March Break, bitches! *Does a loud yell* Unfortunately, I have a sore throat and I sound like a dead cow. But this just means I get to sit in my little, dark room with the laptop being the only light in my room and me eating some sour cream and onion Ruffles. Christ, I'm such a hermit. Anyways, just a nice little idea that was rolling around in my head one day. And I think I want to write it because it's a very nice idea, if I do say so myself. *Grins* I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: **I fuck with the characters. That's all I own. The fucking. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owner.

* * *

**There is No Cure  
**_"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one.  
I hope someday you will join us, and the world will live as one."  
_ ―John Lennon

_Dreams._

For me, there's no such thing as a life. Life isn't something where people aspire to be what they want to be, strive for it hard and work countless hours just to get to the top. It isn't something where people have the liberty to mold their existence however they please. That isn't a life. Lives are what the people in hospitals have; where they sit in a bed everyday and just vegetate. Are unresponsive to the world, but alive in their own minds. A life is breathing, blinking, thinking. Not working, laughing, socializing.

Those are called dreams.

I don't live in a house with my mother, in sunny Arizona where you either burn or tan beautifully. I live in a place where there are colours too bright to describe, where animals and creatures that never existed come to life by my very eyes. It's where I'm able to just live. To sit in the vibrant green grass and breathe peacefully as the wind whistles through my hair and the cool mist of past rain greet my eyelashes. I love to live. And I love to dream.

*+*

I found it highly unfair how my mother burst into my room one lazy afternoon, flushed and angry. "This has gone far enough, Bella. You need to seriously get off your ass and find yourself a job." It was the same deal with her. How I did nothing but sit at home and read one of my "hippie books" while wearing odd patterned skirts and the only light, aside from the sun, coming from lava lamps. "Money doesn't grow on trees and bills don't pay themselves. If you want to live here, you'll have to help out somewhat."

"That's kind of funny. Because for eighteen years of my life, you never asked me to pay off rent for you. Why the sudden change of heart, mother deary?" I asked her with a bit of a sneer, shutting my book about the Bermuda Triangle and Atlantis.

She let out a frustrated huff and leaned against the door frame. "Because I'm not going to stand around and pay rent when I know that you're fully capable of finding good work and paying. I also have to pay for your bills as well. I suggest that if you want to continue living here, you either pay up or leave. You're my daughter, and I love you, really, but you just need to do something with yourself. Moping around and being a hippie just because your boyfriend dumped you, shouldn't stop you from finding a job and working."

I rolled my eyes at her, kind of pissed off that she brought up my love life as an excuse for my lack of work. "Please, Mom, just stop. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go job hunting tomorrow. Christ," I said, sighing and averting my eyes. I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Why is it so hard to accept the fact that everyone gets dumped sometime in their life, Bella? And you did. Live with it. But just because Tyler dumped you, that gives you no reason as to why you insist on doing nothing. You're twenty-four. Could you please just grow up?"

I stood up, glaring at her now. She knew not to bring him up. She just _knew. _Like knowing not to cross the street before looking both ways, like knowing to turn off the tap of water after you finish brushing your teeth. She knew.

"If I grew up would you stop?" I snapped, being a little bit more harsh than I intended. "Why can't you just accept that people handle things differently? Instead of annoying me for my lack of a boyfriend, just accept that maybe I just want to live right now. To take things the easy way." I was being childish, and bratty. She didn't deserve it after all she did but it was one of those "splurge of the moment" things.

"You know what, Bella? Maybe when you start acting twenty-four and not twelve, you can come talk to me. Till then, don't because I'm not going to have a discussion with a pre-teen. And if you don't like it, then leave," she threw back, pulling my curtain to the side and leaving quickly.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I really needed to get out of here.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I grabbed my phone and keys and made my way to the front door. Hopefully, I'd go unnoticed, but fate had other plans.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked me as I was about to open the door. I sighed and looked at her tiredly.

"I'm just going to go see Jacob," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And I'll be back by ten." I knew I wouldn't be back by ten. We both knew, but it somewhat put her at ease, even if it was a lie.

"I see. Going to go grow up a bit?" she snapped, crossing her arms and arching a brow.

I glared at her before breathing in quickly and exhaling. "Just shut up, Mom. Shut up," I said before opening the door and breaking out into a sprint.

*+*

"Why don't you just come live with me?" Jake said huskily, as he took another swig of his beer. "I mean, we've got room for another person. And sometimes, Seth isn't even at home. He's at work most of the time. 'Sides, I got dibs on the master bedroom so even if we can't fit another bed in, you can just sleep with me. Unless you want something other than sleep?" Jake asked me, with that familiar dirty smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I can't, Jake. You know that. Although my mother can be an annoying hag, she takes care of me, makes sure I'm okay," I protested quietly. I looked down to the table, trying to make out each line of wood.

Jake huffed, annoyed. "Oh, and I don't take good care of you? I save you each time you're ready to kill yourself! Isn't that enough?" he asked. I sighed and looked up at him.

Jacob was my best friend since high school. He was my first everything. My first friend, my first love, my first kiss, my first time. Although Jake and I were really close, we both agreed that after our many firsts, we'd rather just stay friends. Not because it disgusted us, but because we just weren't ready to experience the complications. Things were nice. We liked nice things.

"You do, you do. But it's different. It's a motherly caring. And I find it… comfortable. I'd miss her too much, to be honest." I bit my lip as tears brimmed. I was such a little brat and she did nothing to deserve my mean comments. She was my mother. Always and still there for me. She loved me.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Jake said as he wiped a few of the loose tears. "But just know that my door's always opened to you. Don't ever think it's not, alright?" I nodded.

"I understand," I told him. It was quiet between us as we didn't converse; allowing the loud music from the speakers touch our eardrums and as Jake finished his beverage. I looked down to my phone and saw that it was two hours after the time that I said I'd be back by. I stood, adorning the light sweater that I forgot in Jake's backseat two days ago along with my phone and keys. "I need to get going. I have to go job hunting," I told him.

He looked at me with his piercing dark eyes and laughed loudly. "Oh man, you? Job hunting? That's a sight I have got to see!" he said. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"You're such an ass," I told him.

"Yeah, well," he said as he stood to give me a brief hug, "You have an ass friend. Lucky you, huh?"

"Why do I picture a walking ass when you say that?" I asked him, giggling and pulling out of his embrace.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'm on fire too," he said.

"Why are you on fire?" I gave him a look.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm one hot piece of ass!" I laughed out loud, my cheeks hurting from laughing. "Get going, rascal. Mommy might have to ground you for being late," he said in a high voice.

"Fuck off, Jake," I said, laughing.

"Gladly!" he shouted before I left the local bar.

I shivered slightly and stuck my hands in my pocket and the cool summer air blew from all directions. I began walking down the block, kind of pissed that I didn't just ask for a ride because I was tired as hell and just wanted to get to my bed as soon as possible.

"Why can't you just understand that I love you?" I heard a man yell. I looked down the street to see a tall man, built like a boulder, shouting to the woman in front of him. He ran his hands through his dark, curly hair, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes as if he was in pain. I stopped walking. "I love you so much, Rosie. And I want you to be mine. Why can't you just trust that I love you?"

The female in front stood tall, her pale blonde hair piled into a messy bun and standing shameless in her pink silk pajamas. "Because, Emmett, I'm just not ready to love. I'm scared. Yes, I'm a grown woman and I'm scared. But can you really blame me for not wanting to trust fate and destiny all that much?"

"Do you know that it hurts when you say that? It hurts, right here," he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart, looking down at her while a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. I stared, immobile and emotionless. I was living.

"I know, baby, I know. But please. If you love me, you'll give me time. Don't think that I don't love you, cause that's not true. I'm just scared," she said, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Just…let me teach you," I barely heard his say, as he wrapped his large arms around her slender waist and resting his head atop hers.

It was foreign to me; what they spoke about. Love. I didn't know it, didn't want to know it either. I didn't want to go through that pain. To tell a man that I loved him and let him have access to everything that kept me whole. I wasn't ready like that woman. I was scared and I didn't ever want to try. I was content in my own little dreamland, knowing things I wanted to know and things that I didn't, never having to know. I was happy like that. And I just wasn't ready to risk that happiness, with someone that would either bring me happiness, or just break me, piece by piece.

I shut my eyes fiercely as I could feel my dreamland over take my mind. I was in a state of confusion, I was lost. But I just knew that maybe my dreams would help me find my way.

Opening my eyes, I no longer saw the sidewalk and the dark houses. I saw grass, trees, water, animals, clouds. I grabbed the necklace of the little locket that my father gave me as a child. _"Each dreamland is special, distinct. No one will ever have the same dreamland like yours, Bella. So don't tell anyone about it, darling, not even me. Or else we'd be seeing each other in dreamland." _Those few words rung out in my head, hearing them as a child when my father described dreamlands to me.

I found it pitiful that when I was a child, I was expected to believe in things that no touches or can see. Santa Claus, the tooth-fairy, aliens. But this, dreamland, I could believe in dreamland. I could depend on it. It would always be there, even when I'd be old and withered. It would always be there when I just needed it. Dreamland was my support, my refugee.

My eyes scattered the small garden that lay before me, filled with animals and vibrant flowers. This was my dreamland. And no one would take it from me. Ever.

The wind quietly breezed around my form, making a peaceful '_wish-woosh' _sound. The sun beat down, feeling warm and bright from behind my eyelids.

"Better make this fast," I heard somewhere far away. But I didn't care. I was feeling whole, happy. I didn't want something as stupid as a person to take this sentiment away from me. It was just wrong.

I could feel myself moving, but I just registered it as my bare feet hitting the hot pavement in my dreamland. I could hear birds singing a cheery song as I moved through the garden.

A soft, yet deep voice made it self clear as I moved more rapidly. It wasn't talking; it was singing, familiar singing. The hairs on my arm stood as the singing became more loud as I grew near.

"_Alone with you, nothing to do. We're lost again for something to say. Although it's wrong, we'll carry on pretending,_" the voice sung out to me. Tears spilled down my cheeks as the familiar voice of my father's singing filled my brain and calmed my thundering heart.

"Dad…," I whimpered as the tears rolled down my hot cheeks and the harsh beating of my heart just turned into a sad beat.

The recognizable strums of his guitar and his deep voice singing the lyrics that were unforgettable just made me cry even harder.

My father told me that each dreamland was distinct. That we all had things that we dreamed about, things and people. I dreamed about my deceased father. Because he was the only thing, aside from the pretty colours and songs, that kept me whole in dreamland.

And just like that, I think I fell asleep standing right there in the middle of the sidewalk. I was too into my sleep to really know what happened, but for some strange reason, I felt safe. And that was odd. Very, very odd. For Bella Swan never felt safe.

*+*

When I woke up, I screamed bloody murder. I was in a car, with a blanket wrapped around my curled up form, and there was a water and a little cupcake set on my lap. And it scared the fucking shit out of me because frankly, all I remembered was standing in the middle of a sidewalk.

I looked around me, wondering where the fuck I was. Well, I for sure knew that I was at a gas station. Which said gas station seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

I pulled out my phone and tried to dial my mother's number, but to no avail, I got no signal.

I grabbed my head as I took a small sip from the water, just wanted to get rid of my parched throat. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I tried to figure out a way as to how I would get myself out of this mess.

"Oh," I heard the car door open and a male call out to me, "You're awake," he said. My eyes narrowed as I stared out my own window. _Do I kick his balls first or do I just run? _ "Are you hungry? I brought you a cupcake. If you don't eat it, I sure as fuck will."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered to myself as I looked to the man who was standing by the car door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. He was tall, that was for sure. With messy hair that looked somewhat brown, but with red tints in it, giving it a coopery look. His skin was pale, compared to the people in Arizona who were mostly tanned. And he had the biggest green eyes ever. It scared me.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't think there's a reason as to why you're in my car. I thought you were in trouble, so I took you and placed you in my car. But you were sleeping. And then you began talking about feeling unsafe, so I've come to a conclusion," he announced primly. I arched an eyebrow for him to continue. "I'm not giving you back."

My eyes widened at him. "You're kidnapping me?" I asked incredulously.

"That's correct."

"You're one sick fuck, you know that? Trying to help a woman and then kidnapping her right after. I don't even know you. Why can't you just let me go?" I asked him harshly.

He looked down as he got into the car, shrugging his shoulder and closing the door. "I'm not sure. But I just want to ask, do you want to go home?"

"Why?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Just answer, dammit."

I then thought about my mother, and Jake. My mother was well off on her own, and Jake? He had Seth. It was funny. While I thought that everyone was dependent on me, I was dependent on them. I depended on them, not the other way around. And yet again, the tables were being turned. I was the sick fuck for my decision.

"No, I don't. So just fucking drive before I change my mind," I said, looking at him and glaring. He gave me an odd look before sticking the key in the ignition and driving out of the crap gas station.

I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. I was being kidnapped, but it wasn't exactly a kidnapping considering I told him to drive. But as we drove into the bright sun, I felt a sense of wonder. What would being with this odd stranger entail? What if I had to end up killing myself?

I looked over to his tired face as he drew. And I knew; _somehow, someway, dreamland would help me.

* * *

_

**A/n: **Mother…Fucker. That was longer than I actually intended. Well, better for the reader. Except this is one really fucked plot line. Okay, so lemme get some things straight:

―Bella does not take drugs. She's just a dreamer. She may be a little crazy for dreaming on a sidewalk, but that's how Bella is. Well, my Bella at least. She's a very deep little bud that will bloom in time. There's a lot to my Bella that we've yet to discover.

―Bella is being kidnapped. Yes, she is. Some may argue that she's not, but she will. Who knows, well, I do, but anyways, maybe she'll change her mind in time. Only time will tell.

―If people don't review or alert, I'll never know if you people want me to continue or not *Cries.* And I really do, because it's such a fun plot and I had fun writing it. So please review. I at least want 10 reviews. That's my minimum. If not, I'll have to delete this story too -.-" Thanks for reading though (: It means a lot~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Yeah! Thirteen reviews! Thanks a lot guys! And sorry for the delay XD Ah well, I'll let you guys get to the story! See ya'll down South!

**Disclaimer: **I fuck with the characters. That's all I own. The fucking. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owner.

* * *

**I Will Never Love a Man  
**_"I will never love a man because I could never hurt a man,_

_Not in this new romantic way."_

―Laura Marling

"You're so stupid," I said to him as he drove down the empty highway, the crap mainstream music quietly making itself known through the speakers. The man looked over to me and glared. He looked at me for a good few minutes, his eyes tightening. "What do you want now?"

He breathed in heavily and turned away from me, grasping onto the steering wheel with both hands and refusing to look at me at all. "And you're a chatterbox. I should've never grabbed you," he muttered to himself. I huffed and crossed my arms, not daring to look at him.

"Uhuh. Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you kidnapped me," I accused. Sooner or later, I knew I'd have to grew up and stop blaming my behavior on my moods or lack of food.

He stomped on the brake, making the seatbelt dig into where my shoulder and neck connected. "Christ, you're such a beast!" I said as I rubbed the sore spot tenderly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking away from him.

"If you feel so strongly about this, get the fuck out and walk back home, then!" he spat harshly. My eyes widened as I stared out the window. I felt bad. Real bad. He was only trying to help me and here I was, calling him out for it and still acting like a bitch. I sighed and bowed my head in defeat. _Might as well apologize, Bella. _

"Well?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "What's your choice?"

I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm being mean, and you don't deserve it. You're only trying to help out and here I am, being a complete and utter witch. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and looked down, trying to keep the tears at bay. This was just so fucked up, and I didn't even know what I was doing with myself anymore. It felt like a constant dreamland. Not a pretty one.

"Hey..," he said, tilting my head up and grinning. "No crying, and I get it. You're just emotional. We all are. No sweat." I closed my eyes and sighed. _Clean slate, clean slate, clean slate, Bella…_

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I leaned away and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you."

This strange man, who went by the name of Edward Masen-Cullen, was an odd yet amazing creature. He hated driving games, but he loved to drive. Didn't like to write anything, but adored to read books. He hated teaching adults how to play piano, but when it was children he was teaching, he'd do a complete 180° change. He was so…weird. Yet intriguing.

"I'm a rebel doctor," Edward said to me as he drove at a good speed. "I thought medicine was exactly for me. Stuck with it for four years and I was just about to do my residency. But everything changed that night that I saw you. I think I just… I just knew that there was something so much more planned for me when I looked at you. And there I made my decision." My eyes widened as I listened to everything. I think my jaw dropped a little.

"You did **what**?" I screeched, making him jump and the car swerving a little. "What the fuck, Edward! How could you? I know nothing about you! And vice versa! And just suddenly, when you look at me, you think there's something more beautiful in store with you? That isn't how it works. Jesus Christ, I think I'm going to have a stroke," I muttered to myself as I grasped furiously at my hair. "So stupid, so stupid, so fucking stupid!" I chanted.

"Why does it matter to you what I do with my life?" He asked me in a calm voice, looking straight ahead. I whipped me head to look at him, my eyes tightening and a rush of rage bouncing inside of me. "You just said it yourself. I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me. So what does it matter to you if I decided to quit my job?"

I clenched my hands into fists and dug my teeth into my bottom lip, on the verge of breaking skin. "Stop the car," I said, my voice filled with hostility. "Stop the motherfucking car."

"I can't," he replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Why would I want to stop the car in the middle of no where? Look around." I looked to my right and saw that he raised a valid point. We were in the middle of no where. All I saw was sand, rocks and more sand. I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back into the seat. "Take a nap or something. And when I wake you up, then you can have a full on fit. I may even let you slap me if you're lucky," he said. I huffed, turning to my side and slowly closing my eyelids. Maybe a nap would be for the best.

I didn't dream as I slept. And it scared be. I always dreamt. Always.

* * *

It was dark as I just listened to the steady pounding of my heart, my slow breathing. Nothing was alive and nothing was dead. In a way, I was content. It gave me a moment to just be. To sit in this car, not thinking of anything and just listen to the power of my body.

When I awoke, the sun was in my face and the car was turned off. I looked over to my side to see Edward, arms crossed over his chest and a calm expression was clouded over his face. His intake of breath was quiet, calm. I brought my legs to my chest, not knowing what was next. Should I just sit here and wait till he wakes? Should I go see if there were people around here? Maybe I could call my mom to assure her that I was okay. But wasn't that going around the purpose of a kidnapping?

I looked over to Edward and shook my head in disdain. I knew more about kidnapping than he did and I never even kidnapped anyone in my life. Sighing, I made up my mind. I unlocked the door and stepped out quietly, shutting it behind me.

I stretched my aching muscles, trying to get the sleepy feel out of my legs and arms. When I got the feeling back, I started walking down the rough road, not knowing where I was going and what I was going to do if I found a place.

Several times did I look back to the car. I wasn't sure why. Maybe I looked back because I was worried that Edward would soon wake and find that I wasn't present, and he'd turn on the car, chasing after me. Which would force me to break into a sprint and run to the unknown. Or maybe he'd realize that I was through with this stupid kidnapping and I took the fact of him sleeping as an advantage. Maybe he'd drive in the opposite direction, going back to his life to become the doctor he aspired to be, forgetting about me in the distance. I actually didn't like either option.

I could feel the beating sun burn through my clothes, making me sweat a ton. I panted as I willed my feet to continue working, trying to ignore the urge for a breeze or some ice cold water. I swallowed down a lump in my throat, shading my eyes from the brightness to see where the fuck I was.

Now, I wasn't exactly sure if I was dreaming it, but I was so sure that not even a mile away was a small little shack that said 'GAS & GRO' in dark green letters. With all the power in my body, I broke into a run. I could already taste the water hitting my tongue. Soon enough, I reached the place and instantly felt the cool air of a fan in my face. My skin sighed in pleasure.

I walked over to a middle-aged man with a tattoo on his right arm, who was reading a car magazine. He didn't look up as I sauntered towards him. "Excuse me," I said in a quiet, raspy voice. His eyes rose to meet my face. "Do you have any water?" He pointed over to a large cooler, filled with pop, juice and water. "Thank you." He nodded at me and watched as I took a large bottle of water from the cooler. I looked over at the price and tried to find any change in my pocket. None.

I bit my lip, ready to cry. Here I was, burning like crazy, actually having the water in my hands and yet I couldn't find the money to pay for it. I leaned against the cooler, small tears escaping the corner of my eyes. What a fucking mess.

"Hey," I heard behind me. I sniffed, wiping my eyes and turning to see who called out to me. He was tall, a bit tan and he had blonde hair that stood up from the mass of gel he probably used. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied quietly, looking down.

"If you want, I'll pay for that," he said. He grabbed the cool bottle from me and began walking to the other man. "Anything else you want?" I began shaking my head, but my stomach began to growl loudly. He chuckled, grabbing a bag of chips and setting it on the counter.

The man paid for the stuff, handing the bag back to me and walking me out of the store. "Um, thanks," I said, trying not to get down on the ground and scream a worthy thanks. "For the stuff, and the money," I added. He waved me off.

"No problem. You looked really thirsty, so I just wanted to help. Besides, it's extra hot today so I understand." I chuckled quietly and nodded. "I'm Mike, by the way. And you are?"

My breathing stopped. My name. He wanted my name. Was I supposed to tell him my real name? What if people were looking for me? What if he recognized me and wanted to turn me in? What if they found Edward, and he went to jail? I couldn't risk all of that, just because of a name.

"Emmy," I told him. "My name's Emmy." He nodded and gave me a smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Emmy, but I'm afraid I have to get going. Do you want a ride somewhere?" he offered.

I shook my head, "No, that's okay. I'm waiting for someone anyways." He nodded again and pulled me into a brief hug.

"Well, bye!" he said, walking over to his black, sleek car and getting into it.

"Thanks again," I yelled back. He honked his car as he was leaving, speeding somewhere into the distance.

I sighed, pulling out my water bottle and taking a deep swig from it, sighing in relief as it hit my empty stomach. When I was fully satisfied, I began walking in the direction to Edward's car, ignoring the blistering heat. In the far distance, I could see someone pacing, kicking the ground. I squinted my eyes, and walked a bit faster – now fully curious.

When I reached there, I saw that it was Edward. He was swearing, yelling, kicking rocks and running a hand through his bronze hair. In the sun, he was much more beautiful. His eyes we more of an emerald instead of a grassy green. I bit my lip, not knowing if I should've said something or not.

Instead, I just grabbed the bag of chips and opened it. Edward looked over to me and stared in disbelief. I popped one into my mouth and offered the bag to him. "Chip?" I said.

"Where the fuck where you? I was going crazy for the past hour or so," he said to me.

"Chip?" I asked once again.

He looked down at the bag in my hand and back to my eyes. He slowly lifted his hand, about to put it into the bag, when he grabbed my wrist. I pursed my lips, wondering if I should've pulled away from him. I stared into his eyes, confused. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" he whispered, more so to himself. He rubbed his thumb over my skin.

I bit my lip, not promising anything. I couldn't understand why he was so upset with me leaving. We hadn't even known each other for a day. So what did it matter? But deep down, very deep down, I felt content. He was worried about me. He cared enough. It had been a while since I relished in the feel of being cared for by a man other than Jake. I looked at his hand, seeing the roughness of work but feeling the soft touch. Currents ran up and down my arm and I could feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand. Surely, it wasn't him. Maybe it was just the feel of being touched for once in a long while. Maybe, just maybe. I looked back at him, smiling. "I was hungry," I finally after some time.

He chuckled, letting my wrist go. And suddenly, the feeling of being cared for; the spark – it was gone. It was gone just like how I had left the very place where I thought I was at home. Where I thought that all there was to care for was just getting by each and every day. It was gone.

As the anger dissipated, he reached into the bag and took a chip, slowly crunching on it. I observed, watching the way he'd lick his lips after each few bite, and how he'd stare off into space, wondering, thinking, plotting. He caught my staring at him. I did not blush. He continued to look at me, swallowing down the chip in his mouth. My expression didn't waver as I peered right into his soul. "Will you leave again?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"You don't like being here, do you?"

"I do. But who says I won't die?" I told him.

"Are you saying that's the only way you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God for doctors then," Edward said, throwing me a million dollar smile. I gave him my best, closing the chip bag and getting into the car.

* * *

**A/n: **The funny thing about me writing, is that I spend so much time on my author notes other than my paragraphs. Okay, so quite sorry for the delay. Not going to spend much time explaining cause you all still got the chapter. A few months later… LOL. But still. I'm staying home this week so I'll get a lot of writing done! Especially since I'm off my writer's block and ideas are coming FAST. My minimum for reviews? 10! You guys gave me 13 last time : D I know you can do it! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Vroom, vroom. I am a freaking machine! Please blame my un-tardiness for texting too much on my new phone, dealing with going into high school for the first time, graduating and a wedding. Not mine though. LOL. I hope this makes up for the lost time! Meet ya'll down souuuth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight.

* * *

_

**You're the King of Pain and Hurt**

"_You're the thief of innocence,_

_you're a tainted cherry tree._

_There's a mark upon your skin, _

_where your heart once used to be."_

- Diana Vickers

For the rest of the drive, we sat in silence. Comfortable silence at that. Which was odd for someone who was just kidnapped.

Suddenly, a light ding sounded off in my head. What the _fuck _was I doing? I was being kidnapped! Yes, my abductor was attractive and just a bit kind, but he stole me! I wasn't supposed to be here! And not mention that I played the fucking good card and actually thought he wasn't half bad! No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I was supposed to be fighting him, trying to get back home, attempting to rip his blasted eyes out!

Like a mad woman, I grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it harshly to the right. The car swerved off the road and I heard a, "Holy shit!" from Edward. He slapped my hands from the wheel and got the car back on the road. Quickly, he looked in my way in disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted at me. My eyes narrowed and I made another attempt to jerk the car again. "Hey!" he yelled, slapping my hands again. "what the hell is up with you?"

"Pull the damn car over!" I shouted back at him. He stared at me with wide eyes and complied. He got off the road and shut the car off. Our labored breathing was the only sound between us.

"Mind telling me what crawled up your ass and died?" he asked me with a bit of an edge. My eyes snapped towards him and I glared.

"You're kidnapping me!" I yelled in his face.

"No shit, Sherlock. Did it finally register in your head? I thought we passed that already," he snapped back. My lips curled.

"Take me home!"

"No," he replied curtly.

"I want to go home. I demand you take me home!" I cried.

"Not too long ago you were just all smiles and sunshine with me. Why the sudden 180˚ change?"

"Because I never actually though it thoroughly, alright?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "I want you to take me home now! I _demand _you take me home!"

His face was still in the "I don't fucking believe this" expression. He shook his head and said, "You know what? You want to be stubborn and bi-polar? Fine." He opened the car door and went around to the trunk quickly. I looked back and shouted for him to come back. And he came back alright. With tape and rope.

My jaw dropped. In a swift motion, he opened my door and grabbed me by the arm. He pinned me against the hood of his car, grabbing my arms back and tying them with some of the rope. "Thought I'd never have to resort to this," I heard him mutter to himself. I tried to kick him but I guess he saw my motives because he quickly tied my legs with what was left of the rope.

"I thought you were supposed to be a doctor! Helping people, not tying them up. What a fucking doctor you are, huh?" I snarled at him. He rested his body atop of mine and whispered in my ear.

"I never got to officially play 'doctor.' And who's that to thank?"

"Yourself," I spat.

"See, this is where you've just contradicted yourself. You said that I was supposed to be helping others, cause it's what doctors do. Now, who was I trying to help again?"

"You and your sick fantasies," I spat again. I heard him chuckle in my ear and he rested more of his weight on me. I turned my head, not wanting to feel his lips on me.

"Your freedom of speech is at risk here. Let's try answering correctly before I take that away too," he said. "Who was it that I was trying to help?"

"Me," I grumbled. I wasn't sure if he was even serious about this whole thing. I considered asking him, but didn't want my mouth taped.

"Exactly. Aren't we all just a little bit more cheery now?" he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you to the deepest pits of hell. When I get my hands-"

"Ah, hush," he cut me off. Ripping off a piece of tape and slamming it over my mouth. I screamed against it, realizing it was really no use. "Maybe like this, we'll actually achieve something." He scooped me up in his arms and put me in the back seat, shutting the door behind a jostling me. He walked around to his side and sat in the seat, looking back at me with a small grin.

I wanted to spit in his face. I couldn't believe that not to long ago, I actually thought he was alright. What the _hell _was I on?

"Get some rest, it'll be a long ride," he said, turning away and starting the car.

I sighed in defeat and shut my eyes. How was I supposed to get out of this one? We were on alright terms before everything actually settled in, so I never had a chance to escape because what reason was there? Now I was tied up and had no choice but to just lay here. I sighed again and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was scared. My dream consisted of everything nightmarish. Blood red sky with a ground of ashes. Nothing was happy, nothing was worth sleeping for. But I just couldn't seem to wake up. There was nothing that I could do that would just wake me up.

I was running. I ran anywhere I could see fit, trying to see if someone would come to my rescue or if I'd see someone. No luck.

Suddenly though, I wasn't twenty-four. I was five.

As I looked around, I realized there was really no one here to help me. No Mom, no Dad, not even Jake. Everyone had left me and my real nightmare had finally came true. I was alone forever.

"Someone help me!" I cried in a high voice. My hands rose to my face and I realized they were red. I looked down to the clothes I was wearing and saw that the small pink dress was caked in blood and dirty handprints. "Please!" I wailed.

"Bella? Bella?" a familiar voice shouted out. I looked behind me and saw my dad, worry etched in every feature of his face.

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm right here!" His eyes connected with mine and for a split second, I saw pity. But as quickly as I saw it, it washed away. What scared me most was what I saw after.

Confusion.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where my Bella is?" he asked me sadly, "I can't seem to find her."

"D-Daddy.. I'm right here! I'm your Bella!" I persisted. His face was still confused.

"You're not my Bella."

I had heard those words before. It broke my heart each and every time I heard them. Tyler had said them to me when we broke up. _"We just can't be together anymore. I have my life and quite frankly, you don't. You love me, and I loved you. But sometimes, love just isn't enough. I'm sorry, but you're just not my Bella anymore. Everything's changed."_

Everything's changed.

Everyone's gone.

There was nothing here.

No more.

"Little girl, watch out!" I heard my dad shout at me. But it was done. Three gun shots had sounded off. All to the abdomen. In slow motion, I had turned around and saw the person who held the gun.

Edward.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I was suddenly twenty-four again, staring at him with disbelief and sadness. His smile was evil and his eyes screamed murder. My hands reached to my abdomen and I held them there, trying to keep the blood from spilling.

"Why?" I cried quietly.

"_I'm sorry, you're just not my Bella." _

I turned to ash.

* * *

I woke with a start. My eyes snapped open and tried to adjust in the dark. I panted as I tried to slow my erratic heart. It was just a dream. A dream and nothing but.

On instinct, I tried to reach to my forehead so I could wipe the beads of sweat that had formed there. But my hands were restrained and cramped. I turned my head so I could see that they were tied. The day's events had flooded back into my mind.

I groaned quietly.

Someone groaned back, and I looked over to the driver's side. What I saw completely shocked me.

There Edward was, his pants open and his cock rock hard in his hands. He shuddered and moaned as he stroked himself, and for a fraction of a second I was fascinated. Then I was a little bit scared. I never really made it past first base with Tyler. I was too prudish to do so. Still was, at that.

I continued to watch, mesmerized by the way he would sometimes stroke himself a little faster, his groans growing louder and more animalistic. If I could I would bite my lip.

I was amazed. I watched as sweat trickled down the side of his head, how he would pant heavily each time he caressed himself just a little bit harder and a little bit faster. I watched him reach the brink of release; how his head tipped back and how he began thrusting his hips in the air.

I also watched him whisper out my name as he ejaculated.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he murmured, eyes closed and head thrown backwards.

My eyes widened.

I must've looked like a deer in fucking headlights cause I sure as hell felt like one. Did he just…? Did he just masturbate to the thought of me? Really?

I wasn't supposed to whimper.

I think it was by accident.

His head whipped around and his eyes widened as well. I didn't realize till now that I was crying. With the hand that wasn't around his penis, he reached back and pulled the tape off my mouth. His eyes held nothing but concern.

"Did you just witness that?" he asked me.

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

"Please don't rape me," I whispered. I'll admit, I kind of wanted to keep my virtue intact until I felt for someone strongly. Stronger than Tyler.

"I may be a kidnapper, and I may just be a little bit creepy, but I would never degrade you like that. I promise you. Don't cry," he said to me. I nodded and looked down, breaking our gaze.

I was still pissed.

This changed nothing between us.

But I couldn't help but think that it was extremely attractive to watch him orgasm and say my name along with it. I wanted to ask him if he thought I was attractive. And then I remembered that he was the sole reason why I cried, why I was tied up and why I was not in bed while I was here.

I still hated him.

How bi-polar I was. Possibly, at this very same time yesterday, I was probably thinking how cool he was. God, I really must've been high off something.

All I could say now was that I was thinking with a clear head.

Maybe next time I'll ask him if he ever did anything to the cupcake he fed me the first time we met. Fucking asshat of a kidnapper.

* * *

**A/n: **Woah! Lots of changes now. You didn't really think that these two would be left off happy like in the last chapter for the rest of the story, now did you? Not to mention that it's a LOT more fun to write them stubborn and insane. Yes, they are both. Surely, you'll understand later why Edward has gone a little psycho. Especially why he jacked off to Bella in the car. Ah, explanations, explanations.

So, leave me some lovin' and I'll make sure Edward kidnaps you and becomes your slave. Sex or not. Hm… decisions, decisions. (:


End file.
